<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>牽掛 by BemeBeme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659666">牽掛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BemeBeme/pseuds/BemeBeme'>BemeBeme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>brightwin - Fandom, watine, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BemeBeme/pseuds/BemeBeme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>牽掛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">《上》</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">今日我挑了當初和<span class="s1">Tine</span>一起造的西裝，終於可以去見<span class="s1">Tine</span>了，我有五年沒有見到<span class="s1">Tine</span>了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">是<span class="s1">Man</span>進了<span class="s1">Type</span>的家門後，才知道<span class="s1">Tine</span>在哪裡，我找不到的<span class="s1">Tine</span>。</p><p class="p1">如果我進了<span class="s1">Tine</span>的家門，五年前就可以見到他了，不用等到現在。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tine</span>，我怪你，讓我找不到你。</p><p class="p1">還有比說你煩膠、很容易就把我弄得死去活來的人嗎？</p><p class="p1">沒有啊，一直都只有你，在我心裡。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">整整五年，我耐著思念你的日子和心思，痛苦地活著。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">人們都說，我是需要值得被保護、存活的那個。</p><p class="p1">他們都不知道，沒有你，那不算是活著。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">如果當初堅持把你帶走，就好了。</p><p class="p1">一切都好。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">但就是你當初一句，叫我不要讓人為難、為了前途忍一忍就過去。</p><p class="p1">我過去了，就你沒有跟著我過來，留我一人不知你在哪裡等著我。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">你有沒有想到，我收到你的電話時那生氣模樣，就不解釋一下，就說那些沒有餘地的說話。</p><p class="p1">你覺得我聽完你說就不會那麼崩潰嗎？</p><p class="p1">只要是你的事，都能讓我崩潰，我就怪你要給我兩次重傷的機會。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">傷一次，我痛到現在。</p><p class="p1">你何必要傷我多一次。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">到後來，他們說，你走了。</p><p class="p1">那時，我回來，但你卻走了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">你說完就走了？</p><p class="p1">哪有人像你一樣，說完不解釋就走了！</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">你的煩膠卻在我腦中心中盤旋，沒有走過，怎麼辦<span class="s1">...</span></p><p class="p1">我回到我們的家，一事一物沒有跟你離開，我只能看著它們想著你。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">結他、球衣，手繩，和一套套西裝，我摸著沒有你的溫度，你這是要把我逼瘋。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">在衣櫃裡有一套我從沒有穿過的西裝，它的同款消失了，和<span class="s1">Tine</span>一起消失了。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tine</span>你口裡說著要放我自由，但你還是很誠實的穿起我們婚禮的禮服，是想和我走下去吧。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">你怎麼不想想，我想來陪你走下去，我不會像你一樣食言。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">但<span class="s1">Type</span>對我說：「<span class="s1">Tine</span>想你了無牽掛的生活，請你也要讓他了無牽掛的離開。」</p><p class="p1">我等著你和我解釋這句說話的意思，你怎麼隔了那麼久都不來跟我解釋一下。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">幸好<span class="s1">Type</span>容許你穿這套衣服，不然我現在一人穿上，就沒有意義。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">這五年沒有你，已經沒有意義。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">我有了你想我有的一起，但你卻不在，對我的努力不公平。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">你說不讓我找到你，會讓我快樂，其實你想多了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">我每天多想你的時候，就有多不快樂。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">所以我還要過多久不快樂的日子，才等得到你和我再在一起。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">我看到他了，一如既往的明亮笑容在迎接我，他沒有說話，只是靜靜地回看著我。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">「<span class="s1">Tine</span>，你穿了我的嫁衣，隔了五年，還嫁不嫁給我？」</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">「你不回答，就是默認了，也是有法律效力的。」</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">「不管你再愛不愛我，我只能愛你下去。」</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">「總不能說你一人離開了，就要我忘記你，我還在這個世界，不停重複著愛你，你也要，知道嗎？」</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">「我總於找到你了，煩膠仔<span class="s1">...</span>你怎能把我拋下在沒有你的世界<span class="s1">...</span>」</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">《下》</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">我瞞不住<span class="s1">Wat</span>去到<span class="s1">Tine</span>的墓地的事情，因為<span class="s1">Wat</span>傷心過度暈倒在墓地，只好抬他到<span class="s1">Tine</span>的老家休息。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">我被<span class="s1">Type</span>狠狠地教訓，然後他把我趕出他的房間，要我去照顧<span class="s1">Wat</span>。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Type</span>沒有怪<span class="s1">Wat</span>，只是他想<span class="s1">Wat</span>走出失去<span class="s1">Tine</span>的傷痛，但<span class="s1">Type</span>自己都沒有走出過，<span class="s1">Wat</span>自然也走不出來。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Type</span>盡了做哥哥的責任讓<span class="s1">Tine</span>安心地離開，也沒有讓我承受瞞騙兄弟的罪名，把<span class="s1">Tine</span>的要求一一辦到。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Wat</span>當年有情報指被人盯上，被政府緊急送到外地保護，<span class="s1">Tine</span>未和<span class="s1">Wat</span>成為合法伴侶所以未有跟隨<span class="s1">Wat</span>離開。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">但同一天<span class="s1">Tine</span>因為駕了<span class="s1">Wat</span>的車被人追蹤上而被綁架。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">事後找到<span class="s1">Tine</span>時已經被人傷中器官要害，儘管<span class="s1">Tine</span>捱過大失血和數次手術，但他撐不過器官內沾黏感染，受了一個多星期苦就走了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">一直都聯絡不上<span class="s1">Wat</span>，最後還是靠著<span class="s1">Boss</span>的父親人脈才能連繫上<span class="s1">Wat</span>，但<span class="s1">Tine</span>的清醒卻是不能估計。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">一邊瞞著<span class="s1">Wat</span>，一邊等待<span class="s1">Tine</span>的清醒，我們也飽受煎熬，<span class="s1">Tine</span>說過不要讓<span class="s1">Wat</span>擔心。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tine</span>說過，<span class="s1">Wat</span>回來後，都不會讓他知道葬在哪裡，怕<span class="s1">Wat</span>會整天留在他身邊。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tine</span>說過，要<span class="s1">Wat</span>好好生活，最好是收起他們家中有關自己的一起，<span class="s1">Wat</span>看不到就不會難受。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tine</span>說過，讓<span class="s1">Wat</span>相親，男女都好，有個人照顧他就好。</p><p class="p1">畢竟沒有人給<span class="s1">Wat</span>照顧，就找個人照顧好他，日子會好過點。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tine</span>和<span class="s1">Wat</span>通的最後一個電話是說放<span class="s1">Wat</span>自由，幸好沒有和<span class="s1">Wat</span>結婚，幸好沒有拖累到<span class="s1">Wat</span>，幸好他們再沒瓜葛了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tine</span>撐到說完那通電話後就再沒有清醒過來，慢慢失去意識，停止心跳。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Type</span>聽從了<span class="s1">Tine</span>大部份的遺言，但<span class="s1">Type</span>把本來訂造好結婚的禮服穿在<span class="s1">Tine</span>身上，也不把<span class="s1">TIne</span>和<span class="s1">Wat</span>的公寓收拾好。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">『<span class="s1">Tine</span>最後說的話是為了<span class="s1">Wat</span>和自己安心，但不快樂，他怎會想放棄多年的感情離開。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Wat</span>回來了，如果連留念的東西也失去，他活不下去的。</p><p class="p1">誰叫我們都是愛著、懂著<span class="s1">Tine</span>，有些話聽聽就算。</p><p class="p1">給<span class="s1">Wat</span>知道<span class="s1">Tine</span>的墓地，就一輩子賴死在<span class="s1">Tine</span>身上，為<span class="s1">Wat</span>好是不能說出來。』</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Type</span>的用心我明白，所以我一直都沒有告訴<span class="s1">Wat</span>。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">直至到<span class="s1">Wat</span>和<span class="s1">Tine</span>的舊事被傳媒報道時，他在媒體訪問時目無表情的說：</p><p class="p1">『不知道，我和他沒有見面很久了。』</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">我才知道，<span class="s1">Wat</span>是當<span class="s1">Tine</span>消失在他身邊而已，沒有死去。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">這個認知下的<span class="s1">Wat</span>一心一意在『等』<span class="s1">Tine</span>回來，他在騙自己，所以我必須要帶<span class="s1">Wat</span>來到<span class="s1">Tine</span>的墓前，讓<span class="s1">Wat</span>認清事實。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">現在是時候和<span class="s1">Wat</span>談開，當年<span class="s1">Tine</span>生前生後的事，他不知道是不會釋懷的。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">『<span class="s1">Wat</span>，<span class="s1">Tine</span>是不願意看到你這樣對待自己的，他愛著自由隨心的你。』</p><p class="p1">我們都在<span class="s1">Tine</span>的房間，這是<span class="s1">Tine</span>的過去，連他自己都沒有留下的過去，更不會有<span class="s1">Wat</span>的存在。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">『<span class="s1">Tine</span>怎能不怪我害到他受傷<span class="s1">...</span>他怎能夠不怪我愛他<span class="s1">...</span></p><p class="p1">他怎麼到最後還是愛著我，但他的愛就如懲罰般，一天一天的折磨我！』</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Wat</span>被逼著承認一切的事實，很殘忍，五年的時間沒有給他一個釋懷。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">『<span class="s1">Tine</span>的事告一段落了，誰再提起他，就是不尊重他的意思。</p><p class="p1">以後你不用再來，不是我們家的人，不能來拜祭。』</p><p class="p1">我以為我已經是最殘忍的那個，沒想到<span class="s1">Type</span>的說法更是過份，為了斷除<span class="s1">Wat</span>的思念，他也逼著自己要承認<span class="s1">Tine</span>已經走了很久的事實。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他們兩兄弟一個比一個更狠心、更可悲，為了愛人和兄弟不提感情，只要他們放下感情，慢慢離開。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">『他穿了我的嫁衣，是我的人！』</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">『沒有法律效力，對吧<span class="s1">...</span></p><p class="p1">放手吧，<span class="s1">Wat</span>我弟弟是要你好好放心，真正活下去。</p><p class="p4">待你百年歸老，他旁邊才是你的位置，現在在他的面前不是你應該留下的位置。』</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Wat</span>的悲憤、<span class="s1">Type</span>的狠心，我通通都明白，只是我不是<span class="s1">Tine</span>，無從下手解釋哪個心思更切合<span class="s1">Tine</span>的真心。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">『<span class="s1">Tine</span>要的了無牽掛我給不了，正如他從沒有離開過、給我牽掛一樣。</p><p class="p1">謝謝大舅你讓他穿上禮服，所以不要阻止我來探望我的丈夫，於情於禮不合。』</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Type</span>沒有再說話，<span class="s1">Wat</span>沒有再理會我們，慢慢遊覽<span class="s1">Tine</span>沒有遇見他時的生活空間。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tine</span>，我們盡力了，你的牽掛和牽掛你的就留著。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Wat</span>，我們不攔了，不阻礙你在牽掛裡，愛著他和自己。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>